


...And Carry a Small Stick

by a2zmom



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Backstory, Community: open_on_sunday, Drabble, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-11
Updated: 2009-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-13 08:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a2zmom/pseuds/a2zmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>written for the Open on Sunday community. Prompt was stick.</p></blockquote>





	...And Carry a Small Stick

“You're shittin' me.”

“Faith, I assure you. I am not, as you so colorfully put it, shitting you.”

Her posture stiffened as her arms crossed over her chest. “Where'd Frankie find you anyway? That posh accent is a wicked touch.”

“Have you been having dreams?”

Faith shrugged. OK, so she had been having some grade-z horror nightmares. No biggie.

“You are the chosen one. You stand between the world and the forces of darkness. And this,” the woman pulled out a small stick triumphantly, “is your weapon.”

Faith snickered. This lady was cracked, but for now she'd play along.

**Author's Note:**

> written for the Open on Sunday community. Prompt was stick.


End file.
